


Imagine: Watching Bayek fight in the Arena

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Imagine: Watching Bayek fight in the Arena

“Come, Aurelia! The show is starting!“ you urged your friend, grabbing her by the hand and leading her towards the terrace of the Arena, where your father Felix Martialis was waiting. “Oh, Y/N!“ Aurelia whined “Lately the gladiators in Krokodilopolis tend to be so boring! Have you been to Ravenna? The gladiators there fight bears!“ You looked back at her with a smirk “I’m sure they do. Where do you think they will find bears in this desert?” you laughed “I don’t know! Transport them here from Rome!“ your friend answered sharply. “It is too hot for bears here, Aurelia! But trust me, father says he has someone new to show the public. It is said that he is one of the best fighters.“ Aurelia rolled her eyes skeptically “We will see. He will either die like all the others or win another day to live.“

Your conversation was cut off, because your father greeted you at the entrance of the terrace and lead you towards your seats, one of each being large enough to fit the both of you, cushioned with red velvet and having two red pillows for extra comfort. Aurelia sat down in one of the seats and you sat next to her. In front of each of you was a silver plate with grapes and a goblet of wine. Felix stayed to speak with you for a few moments, before moving to the very front of the terrace to announce the beginning of the show that will put so many lives to an end.

“Your applause for,“ your father’s voice echoed throughout the arena loudly, so that even the people sitting in the back seats would hear him “The guardians of Siwa!“ The roar of people cheering and applauding filled the newcomers with confidence. Or at least the woman of the duo. She greeted the crowd cheerfully, with a grin, walking around the arena so that everyone can see her. Kensa was her name. You knew her from previous matches and she astonished you with her skills in battle and made you wonder how a woman can outmatch so many brutes and be just as equally brutal as them. The man next to her, on the other hand, caught your attention with his modesty. “That must be him!“ you nudged Aurelia with your hand, motioning for the dark skinned man. All you knew was that he was from Siwa. Your father didn’t tell you anything else, concerning him. “Do you think they are spouses?“ Aurelia asked you in a whisper. “I sure hope not.“ you scoffed.

The battles began and you watched with far more interest than during any other time you watched gladiators fight. Mainly because your attention was entirely on the newly arrived gladiator. “Father.” you called Felix. “What is it, my dear?” he turned his attention to you with a smile. “What is that man’s name?” you pointed at the man who interested you. “Bayek of Siwa, if I am not mistaken.” your father answered. “Are those two spouses?” you asked again, getting the answer to the question both you and Aurelia wanted. “No.” Felix answered. “Does he have a spouse anyway?” you continued interfering in Bayek’s personal life, annoying your father. “I do not know, Y/N!” he answered sharp-tongued.  “He fights well.” you stated, gaining the suspicious look of Felix. “Why does he interest you so?” he asked, eyeing you with a raised eyebrow and serious expression. You shrugged innocently “There hasn’t been a fighter like that in awhile. Maybe these two will defeat the, oh so infamous Gallic brothers. I hope they do. They became boring quickly.” You rose from your seat to get a better look at what was happening. “Only Fortuna can tell.” Felix shrugged.

Bayek fought with astonishing style and ferocity. His muscles made you weak in the knees and the way he handled a sword made you wonder if he was equally skilled in handling a woman. Thoughts of the sort made blood pool in your cheeks and you had to lean against the fence for support. The crowd and so did you gasp at yet another brutal kill Bayek did and a moment later your eyes met. You stared at him, mouth hanging open, with a rather sensual expression and unintentionally moved your arms closer to each other, pressing your breasts together. His gaze made heat pool between your legs. A strange mixture of ferocity and tenderness... 

That moment of distraction almost cost him his life, if it wasn’t Kensa who saved him from the man with a spear lunging at him. She scolded him quickly before returning her attention to the other enemies. “Maybe they stand a chance at the Gallic brothers.” Aurelia, who’s presence you had almost forgotten, spoke, startling you. She stood next to you with her goblet in hand and leaned against the fence. She shot you a sly smirk, realizing that you had zoned out. You shook your head quickly, trying to come down to earth as soon as you can and spoke in a forced indifferent tone “Perhaps. Perhaps not.” you scoffed. A minute later, Felix announced the end of the fight, followed by the loud applause and cheering from the crowd for the Guardians of Siwa. 

You met eyes with Bayek again. This time he watched you with innocent interest, now that the threat is over and he can be at ease. The eye contact was broken by Kensa, who you dreaded for interrupting the moment. She nudged him with her elbow and apparently teased him about something, because he blushed and started making excuses in a loud tone. You rolled your eyes and pushed yourself off the fence, making your way towards the exit. “Where are you going, Y/N?” Aurelia asked. “To see someone.” you answered


End file.
